Lost & Found
by BadLuckKat
Summary: Rated T for some language. A love story between a girl with an innocence similar to the white haired exorcist, Allen Walker. Ally being left behind after a crucial decision she is left by herself and found by Yuu with her left eye bleeding and her innocence activating. What if Ally ends up being a Noah later on? Read more to find out. Allen x OC
1. Chapter 1

~Ally's POV~  
~Me at six years of age~  
I was walking in the street on my way home from rummaging in the trash cans nest to all you can eat buffets for my brother and I to eat for the night. It was his birthday so I thought I would do something nice for him. I had to walk for at least an hour to get there, but I ran back so it took half the time. By the time I got 'home' I was out of breath.  
"Hey Lavi! I got us something-," I started turning the corner into an alley.  
All of a sudden I was hugged really tight I almost dropped the food, "Ally, where have you been!? I've been worried sick."  
"Sorry Lavi, but I went to go and get us some good food to eat tonight since it was your birthday," I said holding the cloth that I was holding all of the food in.  
Lavi smiled, "thank you, I'll make sure that when I finish eating that there isn't even a crumb on the cloth."  
"You better!" I laughed.  
~The next morning~  
I woke up next to Lavi in our what we call 'house', which was actually a few cardboard boxes put together. We used Lavis scarf as a blanket. I smiled at Lavi sleeping. We had been orphans since we were little. I was only six, while Lavi was only nine. We were in the Bookman bloodline, and Lavi was the next one to become bookman. Lavi didn't want to because that would mean leaving me behind.  
"Lavi," I heard a voice say.  
"Go away bookman," Lavi mumbled opening his good eye.  
"You are the successor to bookmen, you have to fulfill your duties," Bookman said grabbing Lavi and throwing him over his shoulder.  
"I said no. I will only be the successor if Ally comes with me!" Lavi shouted pounding on Bookman's back.  
"Lavi," I said holding my head down so that I can hide my face.  
Bookman and Lavi stopped moving.  
"Just go Lavi, I don't want you to be here anymore, so just go," I shouted at him, holding back the most tears I will cry in my life.  
I could see it in Lavis eyes that he knew that I was going to cry after he leaves.  
"Bookman, put me down," Lavi said looking down.  
Bookman put him down and he came towards me and hugged me. He hugged me tighter than he did yesterday. I hugged him back just as tight. It was the most difficult thing holding back all of my tears.  
"I promise, that I'll be back and I will bring you with me when I am strong enough to protect you," Lavi said, "okay?"  
"PInky promise?" I asked.  
"Pinky promise," Lavi said taking hold of my pinky with his.  
Then Lavi turned around, and disappeared somewhere with Bookman. After I knew that they were gone I balled my eyes out. I didn't want him to go. I didn't hate him. I didn't want him to leave me alone on a cold street.  
After I finished crying I walked back to the 'house' Lavi had left his scarf here. I put on his scarf, and told myself that he'd come back for me, he pinky promised me.  
~4 year later~  
Today was my tenth birthday, and It was my first birthday without Lavi. I knew he would come back for me, but it's been four years since he left. I walked down the street and was looking for a place that I could go and find a friend, but no luck.  
I went and sat on a bench and thought deeply about what was I going to do with myself. I had no money, no job, absolutely no idea of whether Lavi was going to come back or not. I finally gave in and cried my eyes out on that bench. I didn't realize that I had drawn a couple of parents that were walking toward me.  
"Excuse me, are you alright dear?" a kind woman asked.  
"Y-yes," I shouted wiping away all of my tears.  
"Then why were you crying dear?" she asked.  
I saw a boy standing a couple years older than me and a little girl holding onto the back of the woman's dress. They looked a lot like her, so I guessed they were her children.  
"Are they your kids?" I asked her.  
"Oh no, I'm just babysitting them for my sister," she laughed, she pointed to the boy and said, "this one's Kanda, and the other one is Misato."  
"Well it's nice to meet you two," I smiled at them.  
"Why were you sitting on that bench crying before?" Kanda asked.  
"Well four years ago my brother left me, and well he promised that he would come back for me, and I haven't seen him since. Well and today is kinda my birthday," I said rubbing my hand behind my head blushing a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's your birthday!?" Misato shouted, "then why aren't you happy. You have to be happy on your birthday!"  
I giggled, "I guess you're right. I should stop crying and be happy."  
"That's right. Hey auntie can she come home with us, and we can celebrate her birthday with us. I'm sure Mommy will want to meet her!" Misato asked.  
"Would you like to?" the woman asked.  
"Well I don't want to be a burden," I said rubbing my hand on the back of my head.  
"Come on, you're not gonna be a bother," Kanda said grabbing my hand, "let's go home Auntie."  
"After we go out and buy a cake!" Misato shouted.  
"Absolutely!" the woman said.  
~Later that night~  
"Okay we're here," the woman said, "make yourself at home."  
Their house wasn't the biggest, but it was just enough for the four of them. There was a kitchen with a table with five chairs in it. A living room with a radio and a small green couch and a matching chair. The only lighting in there was a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. Up the stairs were a couple of rooms, one for Kanda and Misato, and the other for the woman and their mom.  
"I'll go and get Mommy!" Misato shouted.  
"I'll get the candles, and the matches," the woman said.  
"I'll go get the dishes, and set the table," Kanda mumbled.  
"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.  
"Just make yourself at home, the birthday girl doesn't do any work on her birthday," Kanda mumbled wiping the table clean.  
"But i could help with-" I started.  
"I said no," Kanda said.  
"Okay," I sighed sitting down on the couch.  
I sat there and looked around the room. There were a couple of pictures on the wall. They were family portraits of them all, but one person's face was completely covered in darkness. I couldn't make out what they looked like, but I knew it was a man. I felt that I shouldn't ask about him. It was none of my business anyways.  
"That was my father, he was a horrible man," Kanda said, i could see on his face that he was full of hatred.  
"Why was he a bad man?" I asked.  
"He killed many innocent people in order to get what he wanted. He's not my biological father, but he's Misato's father. My mother hated his guts," Kanda said sitting on the couch with me.  
"He was the man who killed my real father," Kanda hissed, "I hate him, and so does my mother. She was forced to marry him because he took everything from her and I was just a kid, and she needed the money. I hate him with all of my soul. Around the time my mother had just married him, she had gotten pregnant. She was full of hatred because she knew that she was forced to have his kid so that she wouldn't leave him because she knew that she needed the money."  
Kanda started tearing up, I went to comfort him by rubbing his back, "Kanda... I-I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine, I'm going to get back at him when I have the strength to," Kanda said with a serious face, "I swore to my mother that I would."  
I looked at him, and I saw it in his eyes that he was not joking one bit. I didn't understand why he told me about all of this, I mean we just met each other.  
"Kanda..." I started.  
"Yu. Call me Yu," Yu said.  
"Yu, why did you just open up to me like that, I mean I could be working for your dad or something?" I suggested.  
Yu smiled and patted my head," I just knew that you were a person that I could trust. You don't seem like the kind of person who would pretend to be someone else. I kinda also felt like telling someone, and I can't tell my little sister, or my Auntie. I just needed to life the weight off of my chest a little bit. You get what I'm saying?"  
"Completely," I smiled.  
"Thanks," Yu smiled.  
"Mommy's awake!" Misato shouted.  
A woman with long purplish black hair was walking down the stairs, and she looked just like Yu. She was like a female version of him. She was absolutely beautiful.  
"Happy birthday sweetie," she smiled holding my hands.  
"T-thanks," I muttered, even her voice was beautiful.  
We all went to the kitchen, and we all sat down. Yu put the cake in front of me, and lit the candles. Everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday', and I just sat there awkwardly.  
"Make a with honey," Yu's mom smiled.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, and thought, "please, let my brother be okay."  
I blew all of the candles out in one blow. I felt confident that my wish had come true. I know that lavi is okay, he is the strongest guy I know. I smiled to myself.  
"What did you wish for!?" Misato shouted.  
"I can't tell you," I smiled.  
"Why not?" Misato pouted.  
"Otherwise it won't come true," I said.  
"Ohhh," Misato said, she crossed her arms and sat down, "I see."  
Everyone just laughed. I laughed along, and I thought to myself that I wasn't going to be able to stay here long. I have to go back home otherwise Lavi might come back, and I won't be there. He'd think I left, or even worse I died. I wouldn't want that.  
"Well, thank you guys for having, but I really should be going," I said standing up.  
"Where are you going?" their mom asked.  
"I'm going back home, why?" I asked.

"You can spend the night here if you want," she suggested.  
"Thanks for the offer, but I really should be going," I said stepping out the door, "I hope we meet again."  
After that I ran back home, and sat down and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

~Yu's POV~  
"Yu," mom said.  
"Yes mom?" I asked.  
"Go after her, I know about her. I used to work at the orphanage she went to. I also knew her brother and how he left. She got kicked out of the orphanage because of how she'd treat the other children. She only did that after her brother had left to become the successor to bookman," she smiled, "she's probably crying right now."  
I ran out the door, and asked around if they had seen a girl about my age with white and black hair. Wore a scarf and had raggedy clothing. They all pointed in one direction, and I finally found her. My mother was right, she was crying under a box, that I believe to be her home. I just smiled and walked over to her. I sat down next to her, and smiled.  
"What are you crying about?" I asked.  
No answer.  
"There's no need for crying unless someone has died, or you are so happy you can't help it. So stop crying, you look much better when you smile," I said looking at her freeze up.  
"I can't help it. My brother has been gone for 4 years, and I haven't even gotten a letter or anything to let me know that he is okay. It's just so overwhelming, and I can't help but cry to let my feelings out," she said looking in the sky.  
"Hey Yu?" she asked.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"I can't see out of my left eye, and it really hurts," she mumbled.  
I looked at her eye, and she was crying blood out of her left eye. Four red dots were going around her eyes. I was beginning to freak out. I just stood up and put my hand in front of her for her to take, and she took it.  
"You can stay at my house for tonight," I said.  
"Okay, are you going to make my eye stop hurting?" she asked.  
I looked back at her, and now the white of her left eye was black, and the iris was four red circles around the red pupil in her eye. I was really worrying because it was bleeding more than it was before.  
"Yeah, I'll have my mom help with your eye," I said in the most normal tone that I could make.  
We finally get to my house, and i double check to see if Misato was around and she wasn't. I brought Ally right into my mothers room, and my mom just looked at her wide-eyed.  
"Y-you're an innocence user!?" she shouted.  
"A what?" Ally asked.  
"I need to contact the Black Order immediately," my mom said.  
"What is the Black Order?" I asked.  
"Shush," my mother said.  
"Hello? We have an innocence user that is just beginning to activate her innocence," my mother said.  
"Now? Okay, I won't," she hung up the phone, and grabbed Ally's and my hand, "now might be a little late to tell you this but you are also and innocence user Kanda, I wanted to tell you when you were older, but her's activated sooner than we had expected."  
"Why does my eye hurt? It feels like it's going to explode," Ally said.  
"Be quiet honey, we're gonna get you a doctor," my mom said, "okay I'm going to use my innocence to get us to the order. Don't hold your breath while this is happening or you will throw up later."  
My mom looked so calm like this had happened before, and we just went along with what she was doing. One second we were in my moms room, the next we were in front of some dragon looking thing,  
"I brought her, now please help her before it's too late," my mom said handing Ally to the dragon looking thing.  
I was confused, and tired. I didn't know what was going on. It was just so weird, but I knew that this would be something normal for me in the future. I don't know how I knew, but I just did.


	4. Chapter 4

~Several hours later~  
~Ally's POV~  
I don't know what the time was, and I was really confused. I was waking up in a strange place. It wasn't home, or Yu's place. It was like a hospital, and I hated hospitals. I just grumbled and sat up.  
I opened my eyes and i could only see out of one. I screamed, and someone came bursting in the door.  
"What's wrong!?" they shouted.  
"M-my left eye! I-I-I can't see out of it!" I screamed.  
"Calm down Ally, you're going to be okay, it's normal," she calmed me down.  
"How is not seeing out of your left eye normal!?" I shouted at her.  
"You're an innocence user and your innocence happened to be in your left eye. Right now it's being taken care of, you will be able to see out of your left eye in a couple of days. Are you hungry?" she asked.  
My stomach growled, "STARVING!" I shouted.  
She just laughed and took my hand, "then I'll take you to the cafeteria."  
"Okay~!" I smiled.  
We walked down a long hallway, and we got to this elevator thingy that was floating in the middle of an empty space. I was a little scared to go on it, but I finally just got on. Nobody got hurt. Finally we got to two huge doors and a sign that told you today's specials.  
The door opened and the lighting was much brighter than in the hallway. I covered my eyes, and then I saw someone I didn't expect to see.  
He didn't notice me, and he was just chatting away with some friends. Tears filled in my eyes as I ran in his direction. I ran up to him, and hugged him. The way that I landed on him caused him to fall. Waterfalls were practically flowing out of my eyes.  
"Ouch, who are you?" He asked.  
I just hugged him tighter, and mumbled something.  
"Come again?" he asked again.  
"It's me Lavi!" I shouted looking at him with tears falling from my left eye, as blood was pouring out of my left.  
"A-ally!" Lavi shouted hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe, "why are you here, and why is blood coming from you left eye!?"  
His face had worry all over it, I just laughed, "I'm now an innocence user, whatever that means."  
I just looked at him, and my smile turned into a frown. I punched him in the arm and then the chest.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.  
"You promised you'd come back for me and you were just hanging out here!" I shouted at him, "I waited for you to come back for four years Lavi! I still lived in our house, and I've kept your scarf the entire time."  
"I thought you'd have gone back to the orphanage," Lavi said in shock.  
"I did, but I got kicked out because I didn't want to go there," I said beginning to sob, "I was waiting for you to come back and take me with you."  
"Hey, I was going to go back and get you in a couple of days," Lavi said, "I went to get you on your birthday but you weren't there, so I looked around, and I couldn't find you, so I came back here for the night."  
"Baka," I said softly punching his chest.  
"But now you're here and I'm so happy!" Lavi said giving me the biggest bear hug ever.  
I just smiled and hugged him back. Then my stomach growled louder than a howler monkey. I just blushed and held my stomach.  
"Where's the food!?" I shouted.  
I ran up to where everyone was lining up to eat, and they all looked at me weird.  
"Give me one of everything! Please!" I shouted at him.  
"You got it," the chef said holding two frying pans across his chest.  
I went and sat down at a long table, and the chef filled the entire table with food. It only took me a couple seconds to devour each dish. After I finished I rubbed my belly and sighed.  
"Man that was delicious," I sighed in relief.  
"Damn Ally, you sure have gotten an appetite," Lavi said a little scared, "just promise me you won't eat me if we run out of food."  
"Shut-up, I never ate like this until now. I guess it could be because of the whole innocence thing," I suggested.  
"Yeah, it probably was because you have a Parasitic type innocence," someone said, "using the innocence takes a huge toll on the body, and causes it to burn a ton of calories. So as long as you use your innocence you will never become fat."  
"Yes! I can eat as much as I want and not get fat!" I shouted thrusting my hands in the air.  
"Good for you," Lavi laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

~A couple days later~  
"Tomorrow you can start doing missions like everyone else," Hevlaska said.  
"Thank you so much for taking care of my innocence," I said bowing my head.  
"It's no problem, it's my job anyways," she said.  
We headed up to the floor where my room was. It wasn't anything special, just a room with a window. A bed in the corner, and a bulletin board above the bed. To go with the bed was a table with a small lamp on it. I also had my own bathroom with a toilet and a bath/shower.  
"This is great," I smiled laying down on the bed.  
"Knock knock," a voice said.  
"Come in," I said sitting up.  
"Hello neighbor," Lavi said poking his head out from behind the door.  
"So we're neighbors," I smiled.  
"Looks that way."  
"So what have you been doing these past four years?"  
"I've been traveling the world with bookman, and learning new things. I've been through many wars, and I've seen countless people die. It's a job for the bookman not to get involved, and just keep track of history. That was the hardest thing because a soldier stood in front of me when someone fired a gun at me."  
"Lavi.."  
His hands were on his face, and I could see tears falling between his fingers. He was mumbling something like 'i should have helped them. It's my fault'. I couldn't stand to see Lavi like this so I looked at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the bed.  
"Come on Lavi, lets go and get some Ice-cream, that'll cheer you up," I said smiling back at him.  
"Yeah," he smiled wiping his tears away, "it would make me happy."  
"Than hurry up slow poke!" I shouted from the elevator.  
"Wh-what, h-how," he stuttered, and then he ran to the elevator laughing at the huge grin I had on my face.  
~Five years later~  
"AKUMA!" the gatekeeper shouted, "HE'S AN AKUMA! AKUMA!"  
"Wait what!? I'm not an Akuma!" the strange man shouted.  
"*sigh* Ally, please go and check if he's an Akuma," Komui said.  
"Ugh, why me?" I grumbled jumping out the window.  
The window was about fifty feet above the ground. But I landed on the ground like a cat would from a tree. I walked up to him and activated my eye. He looked at me like shoes had just gone on sale. I looked at him weird but that was when he activated his eye, and it looked just like mine.  
"Y-you have the same type of innocence I do," the boy said.  
I nodded and turned around, "Komui! He's human."  
"Alright, I'll open the door," Komui said through the intercom.  
The gate opened and there was Yu standing there holding his sword ready to attack. I just laughed and deactivated my innocence. Yu got the signal and sheathed his sword. He glared at the strange person and walked in front of me.  
"That reminds me, what's your name?" I asked turning around.  
"Allen, Allen Walker," he smiled holding out his right hand.  
"Welcome to the Black Order Allen, my name is Ally," I said shaking his hand.  
"It's a pleasure to be here," he smiled.  
I turned around and started walking into the building. The huge front doors to the actual building opened and we walked in. Right as we got in Komui was standing there apologizing for the gatekeeper for mistaking him for an Akuma. Allen was fine with it though.


	6. Chapter 6

"So I see you've already had your innocence taken care of," Komui said walking next to Allen.  
"Well Master Cross, was there when it activated, so I think he had something to do with it," Allen sighed, "I really don't like him."  
"Y-you knew General Cross!?" I shouted looking at him in shock.  
"Yeah, he was my master, he taught me everything about innocence there is to know," Allen said, "why?"  
"He's just one of the most amazing generals there are. Did you not know that?" I shouted.  
"I-I had no idea," Allen said shocked.  
I sighed and kept walking. I heard Allen scream and I knew that it was because of Komui. Man he really does know how to scare some people. I went to the dining hall, and sat at an empty table.  
"Hey kid, why ao down in the dumps?" Jayy said sitting across from me.  
Jayy was like the father I never had, I sighed and said, "nothing I was just thinking."  
"Thinking about what?" he asked.  
"Well the new kid here had an innocence that looked similar to my eye. I mean with the red circles and all," I explained.  
"I see, how about some food to think it over," he smiled holding his frying pans like usual.  
I giggled, "sure."  
Jayy came back with one of everything, and set it on the table. I smiled and began to dig in. After 20 minutes all the food was gone. I just smiled and rubbed my belly.  
"Y-you eat that much as well!?" I heard someone shout.  
I turned around to find Allen pointing at me in disbelief.  
"Yeah, what about it?" I said looking at him.  
"I always ate that much, I never thought I would find a person alive who could eat as much as me," Allen said sitting in front of me.  
"Well I guess I haven't seen anyone with an appetite like mine ever," I laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess that's one more thing we have in common," Allen laughed.  
"What's the other thing?" I asked.  
"One of our eyes look the same when we activate our innocence," Allen said pointing to his eye.  
"Yeah," I said looking at his right eye.  
He looked at my left.  
"How did you get your eye like that?" we asked in sync.  
"I got mine when Mana became an Akuma," Allen said looking down.  
"Who's Mana?" I asked.  
"He was my adoptive father," he just picked me up off the street one day, and then I was with him ever since," Allen said, "But I was the one who made him one."  
"W-what?" I asked.  
"The Millenium Earl came for me when Mana died, and told me I just had to say his name once, and I could get Mana back. So I said his name, and Mana stabbed my eye."  
"Oh, my gosh," I whispered covering my mouth.  
"Then that was when i first activated my innocence, and that was when Master Cross came along and told me how to use it. Ever since then, I've been with Master Cross. Then Cross left me with a huge stack of bills that equaled to about 6 million yen. I hate that bastard, ever since I met him I've been having to take care of all of his debts. I worked all day, but then i ate as much as each debt was worth."  
"Wow, you must've had it hard," I said looking up.  
"What about you? How did you get your eye?" He asked putting his head on the table looking at me.  
"It was my birthday, and I was waiting at my house for my brother. I was crying, and my friend Yu was coming after me because I ran away from his house. He got there and he told me that when my eye was active, I was crying blood from this eye, and tears from the other. That's all I know."  
"Why did you run away from Yu's house?" he asked.  
"Well I started off as an orphan with my brother Lavi, but he had to leave me behind to become the successor to the bookman bloodline. He had promised to come back for me, but he never did. I was crying because it was my birthday, and my brother hadn't come back yet. That was when Yu, his sister, and his Aunt ran into me. They said they'd throw me a party, but I left after I blew the candles out. Yu followed after me, and found me there crying."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, where is your brother anyways?" Allen asked.  
"One second," I smiled, I took in a deep breath and shouted, "LAVI! SOMEONE IS PICKING ON ME!"  
Lavi came running to my side, "who's picking on you? Where did they go? What did they say?"  
"Nobody is picking on me, I just wanted you to meet Allen, he's the new kid here," I said smiling at Lavi.  
"Allen Walker nice to meet you Lavi," Allen said holding his hand out.  
Lavi just hugged him, "names Lavi, and to let you know, I'm more of a hugger."  
"I-I can see that, 'Allen choked.  
Lavi laughed, "so what does your innocence do?"  
"Well, my innocence is a parasitic innocence so, I'll just show you," Allen said activating his innocence.  
"Woah, nice arm you got there," Lavi said looking at it in astonishment.  
"Yeah, I just shoot it and then that makes the akuma blow up, i guess," Allen smiled deactivating his innocence.  
"That's amazing," Lavi smiled.  
"What does your innocence do?" Allen asked.  
"Well mine's a hammer, it can grow to any size, extend to any length, and still weight but a mere 12 oz," Lavi smiled holding out his hammer.  
"Wow, that's amazing, I would have guessed that the hammer would have weighed more than 12 oz," Allen said holding the hammer  
"The innocence is what makes it weigh so little," Lavi smiled even bigger.  
"That must come in handy at times," Allen said, "my innocence is also in my eye, which it allows me to see the akuma."  
"N-no way," Lavi's smile disappeared, "what do they look like? The akuma that is."  
"They look like torchered souls. It scared me the first few times but I've gotten used to it," Allen said looking down, "it kills me to see them like that."  
"That's exactly what I see when I activate my innocence," I said looking at Allen.  
"R-really!?" Lavi said, "how come you never told me about this?"  
"I didn't think it was that big a deal," I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Not a big deal!? I need to know if my sister is seeing scary things! It's not good for a little girl to be seeing things like that!" Lavi shouted hugging me.  
"Lavi it's okay, it's no big deal," I choked out.  
"My little sister, seeing scary things. It's almost like a nightmare," Lavi cried.  
I slipped out and took hold of Allen's hand, "he gets like this sometimes. Ever since we were reunited he's been overprotective."  
"Ah I see," Allen said as we were crawling under tables to try and get out of the dining hall.  
After we got out of the dining hall I went to Komui's office, and knocked on the door. I heard him say come in and we walked in.  
"Ah, Ally, Allen I was expecting you both. Come sit down now," Komui said sitting at his desk.  
"What did you need Komui?" I asked sitting down on the stack of papers that were piled up.  
"Well I need you both to go on a mission for me. There have been sightings of Akuma in a nearby area, and I thought this would be a great experience for Allen's first mission," Komui smiled.  
"Okay, do we need to meet up with any finders at all?" I asked.  
"Nope, you two should be fine on your own," Komui smiled, "your ride to the train station should be out front so I'll see you later."  
"Looks like we don't have time to pack, well Allen needs an Exorcist outfit," I said looking at Allen.  
"I knew you would ask that so I had one made especially for him," Komui smiled tossing Allen his outfit.  
"You know Komui, you seem like the guy who would never be prepared, but you always are," I smiled as we left his office.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, and come home safely!" Komui shouted through the door.  
"Bye Komui!" I shouted back.  
"Come back home?" Allen asked putting on his uniform.  
"Well, I've been here since I was little and everyone thinks of everyone as family, so we all kinda call this our home," I smiled looking to Allen.  
"I see, so does that mean I'm part of the 'family' now?" Allen asked.  
"Yup," I smiled walking to the front door opening it.  
We opened the door to see Lavi standing there with his hammer ready to extend it down to the ground. I just smiled and stood next to Lavi getting ready to go down. I looked back at Allen and he looked at me weird  
"What're you doing come on," I shouted at him waving a hand for him to get over there.  
Allen snapped out of his train of thought, and came and took my hand. I could tell he was a little scared because he was squeezing my hand really tight. I just smiled and the hammer extended down to the ground.  
"That scare you Allen?" I smiled, he was all sweaty and still holding my hand tightly.  
"W-what? Me scared? No not at all," Allen smiled.  
"Whatever," I smiled turning around running into Lavi.  
"Come home safely okay?" Lavi smiled.  
"I will," I smiled back at him  
"Don't let anything happen to my little sister, got it?" Lavi said in a serious tone.  
"Y-yes sir!" Allen saluted.  
"Haha, just make sure you make it back safely as well," Lavi said patting Allen on the shoulder as he walked by.


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi extended his hammer back up to the Black Order, and we headed to where we needed to go. We got to the train station just on time. If we were even a second late we would've missed it.  
"Damn Komui and his last minute missions," I panted as the doors to the train closed.  
Allen laughed, but then his laughter stopped.  
"Look at those people, their exorcists," A woman whispered.  
"Those poor children, they aren't even adults yet," another whispered.  
Allen looked at them and then he looked at me. I was just looking out the window, and pretend I didn't hear anything.  
"Aren't you gonna do something about them?" Allen asked.  
"No, they're just like all the other people who look down upon all exorcists," I shrugged, "It's one of the things that you have to deal with."  
"I see," Allen said, "but they shouldn't be talking we could whoop their asses and teach them who's boss!"  
I giggled, "I guess you're right, we could do that."  
We both laughed, and we got a couple stares. We didn't care though. We were having a good time together. We finally decided to go and sit down in the corner where there weren't as many people.  
"So, why do all exorcist's outfits look similar, but different in a way?" Allen asked.  
"Well, their outfits are made to go along with their innocence, so that it's easy to move, and all," I explained  
"I see," Allen said rubbing his chin, "what does your innocence do?"  
"I use my mind, it plays a song in the Akumas head and it causes them to explode," I said sitting criss-cross.  
"I see, sounds pretty cool," Allen smiled.  
"It looks cool. I mean when the Akuma explodes, it looks like fireworks," I smiled, "I see the soul leaving the Akuma, it's almost looks like the fireworks are celebrating them leaving the body. It just makes me happy to see the soul happy."  
"Yeah," Allen smiled, "I feel like I'm doing a favor for the poor soul that was trapped. It just makes me feel like I have a reason for killing the Akuma."  
"You feel the same way?" I asked looking at his face.  
"Well, yeah, that's my whole reason for killing the Akuma's," Allen said blushing a bit.  
"Me too!" I shouted hugging him, "this is great, I have never met a single exorcist who can see the souls, and kills the Akuma for the same reason!"  
"I guess that makes the two of us," Allen laughed hugging me back.  
"This is great, I finally met someone who feels the same way," I smiled sitting back down.  
We sat there and talked about our pasts in more detail. Komui said that the place we were going was close, but it ended up being an 8 hour train ride. Allen and I had a lot in common, and I think I might have a crush.  
We got off the train, and there was a finder waiting at the train station door.  
I walked up to him and asked, "Komui sent you didn't he?"  
"Yeah, kind of a last minute thing," Toma half smiled.  
"I'll never understand why he does this," I shook my head crossing my arms.  
"Nobody will," Toma laughed.  
"So where are we headed?" I asked.  
"Not too far, just a half-hour walk is all," Toma sighed.  
"A half and hour? If Komui told me this I would have worn shoes better fit for this," I sighed, "Oh well."  
"You could wear my shoes," Allen suggested.  
"No, I couldn't, then you would be barefoot," I said shaking my hands in front of me.  
"I've got my old pair still, they're not in the best condition, but it's better to wear them than being barefoot," Allen said holding his old shoes.  
"Thanks Allen," I smiled.  
"No problem," Allen replied.  
"Are we there yet?" I grumbled.  
"Not quite," Toma sighed.  
"How about now?" I asked again.  
"No," Toma said.  
"How about now~?" I asked leaning on Allens shoulder.  
"Not yet," Toma said with an eyebrow twitching.  
"How," I started.  
"I would advise you not saying what you were about to say," Toma grumbled.  
"I was just asking," I said sticking my tongue out at him.  
"Put your tongue back in your mouth," Toma said not even turning around.  
I jumped a little bit, and almost bit my tongue. I was surprised that he knew I was sticking my tongue out at him. Whatever. The question was itching at me, and I wanted to ask so bad. I knew that if I asked the question I was going to get it.  
"A-" I started.  
"Finally we're here," Toma sighed.  
"Finally!" I shouted running into the city through the gate.  
"She sure is happy," Allen said a little scared of how excited I was.  
"She's always like that," Toma sighed, "Komui only trusts me to be the finder that escorts her to where she needs to go."  
"Why's that?" Allen asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I guess Komui thinks I'm the best finder. That could be it," Toma said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Possibly," Allen agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen and Toma fast walked towards me because I was way ahead of them. I was walking aroun the city, looking at all of the different shops. The were so interesting because each shop was from a different culture. I wondered how they got all of this stuff here from where they came from.  
"Woah," I said looking at the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a heart, but it was glowing. It had faded in the colors of the rainbow. I loved it.  
"How much is this?" I asked the woman.  
"80 euros," the woman coughed.  
"80 euros! That is way overpriced!" I shouted, "looks like it was never meant to be."  
I walked away in shame for I did not have the money to purchase a beautiful necklace.  
~Allen's POV~  
I was a few feet away from Ally, and I saw her freak out over something. I was suprised because I haven't seen her like that before. I kept watching and she asked the woman a question, and then she walked away with a depressing aura. I walked up to the stand, and looked at the woman.  
"Excuse me, what was the girl looking at?" I asked her.  
"That rainbow necklace," she coughed, "why? She your girlfriend?"  
"N-no, it's just that she looked so excited about it, and then she walked away all sad. I was just wondering why," I said rubbing the back of my head, "how much for the necklace?"  
"80 euros," she coughed.  
"W-what!? That much for a necklace?" I shouted.  
"You wanna make the girl happy or not?" the woman choked.  
"Yeah," I sighed giving her all the money I had.  
"Here you go," the woman smiled, and handed me back 20 euros.  
"I thought you said it was 80 euros?" I asked in confusion.  
"I remember when my boyfriend spent all of his money on me just to make me happy. I figure you could use this to go grab a bite to eat and then give her the necklace," she smiled.  
"Thank you so much," I said bowing my head.  
I ran after Ally, and I waved back to the woman.  
"Young men these days. They'll do anything to win over a girl," the woman coughed.  
An Akuma went behind the woman and attacked her. I sensed that an Akuma was around. My eye activated and I turned around. I didn't see anything. I turned to look in front of me, and I heard a scream. It was Ally. She was being dragged away by the Akuma.  
"Ally!" I shouted running in her direction.  
The Akuma had pulled her into an alley. I ran faster, and when i got there I made a sharp turn. I looked into the alley, and I saw nothing but bits of Akuma, and Akuma blood everywhere. I walked up to Ally and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"A-ally?" I asked.  
She turned around, and she was covered in Akuma blood.  
I smiled, and hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay."  
She hugged me back, and i felt the front of my coat getting wet. After she had finished crying I patted her head. I wiped away the remaining tears on her face, and smiled.  
"You look much prettier when you smile," I smiled.  
She blushed and looked down. I just smiled even bigger.  
"Close your eyes," Allen said, "I have a surprise for you~!"  
She closed her eyes, and I walked behind her. I put the necklace on her, and walked back in front of her.  
"You can open them now," I smiled.  
She looked down and saw the necklace. She smiled really big, and hugged me.  
"I love it Allen!" she shouted.  
"I'm glad you do, Ally," I smiled, "let's go to our hotel, you need to clean up."  
"Kay~!" she responded.  
We walked to the end of the alley where Toma was standing. Toma took off his Finder coat and put it on Ally.  
"We don't need people screaming at the blood all over you," Toma smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alley laughed.  
We finally got to the hotel and checked in. Our hotel room was attached, but Alley got her own bed. I slept on the sofa bed. Alley went into the bathroom to wash off. I folded Tomas Finder coat, and I went into the hallway to hand it to him.  
"Why don't you get a hotel room for yourself?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I don't normally get one," Toma said grabbing the coat.  
"Well let's go and get you one," I smiled.  
We walked down the hallway to the stairs. We got to the front office, and a nice looking lady was smiling.  
"How may I help you?" she smiled.  
"Can we get one more room please?" I asked.  
"Sure, that'll be 10 euros," she smiled.  
Toma was reaching into his pocket to get his wallet, but I beat him to it. I gave her the 10 euros and she handed me the key. I grabbed the key and handed it to Toma.  
"There, now you have a bed to sleep in for the night," I smiled, "it'll be better to not travel in the dark right now."  
Toma got what I meant. There were Akuma's roaming all around the area. I could sense them, and you could almost smell their bloodlust. It was revolting. I wanted to throw up, but I didn't want to look weak. Anyways I was used to the smell by now.  
We got to Tomas room, and I waved goodbye to him. I headed back to my room. I opened the door, and I got a pillow thrown in my face.  
"E-eh?" I said as the pillow fell down off of my face.  
"Get out Allen!" Alley shouted. She was changing into her clothing, and she didn't have anything on.  
"A-ah! I-I'm sorry!" I shouted closing the door behind me.  
I leaned against the door, and slid down. My face was burning hot, and I didn't know what to do. I could tell that my face was probably as red as a tomato. I just held my face in my hands.  
"Man... tonight is going to be awkward," I said looking at the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

~Allys POV~  
I had just dropped my towel in the ground, and I went to go and get my pajamas. It was then that I heard the door opening. I saw that it was Allen. I didn't want him to see me like this, so I screamed and threw a pillow at him.  
"Get out Allen!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, covering myself as much as I could.  
"A-ah! I-I'm sorry!" he shouted as his face was red, and he slammed the door behind him.  
I sighed, and put on my clothes quickly. After I was done dressing I went and layed down on the bed. I grabbed the nearest pillow, and buried my face in it to hide my embarrassment.  
"Man... tonight is going to be awkward," I grumbled in the pillow.  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in!" I shouted my face still buried in the pillow.  
"H-hey Ally," Allen laughed.  
"Hey Allen," I mumbled sitting up, with the pillow still in my face.  
Allen walked in and sat down on the couch. I still sat on the bed, making it look like I can't see him. He was just sitting there totally uncomfortable, and he was fidgeting a lot. I was really embarrassed about earlier, so I had no idea what to talk about.  
"Lavi would probably kill me if he found out about just now," Allen laughed scratching the side of his face with his finger.  
"Y-yeah, he would without a second thought," I laughed finally looking up.  
We both giggled a little bit, but then the giggling turned into laughter. We laughed together for what seemed to be a lifetime. It was great, and there wasn't an awkward atmosphere anymore. That was a great thing.  
"So, where's Toma?" I asked.  
"He got his own room," Allen said coming and sitting next to me.  
"Really? He normally just comes in and sleeps on the floor," I sighed.  
"I got him to get a room, he told me that he normally just sits outside and waits till you leave the room to wake up," Allen said looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Something interesting about the ceiling?" I giggled.  
"Huh? Oh no," Allen giggled.  
"Then why are you looking at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world?" I laughed.  
"You know what, I have no idea," Allen laughed with me.  
We both laughed and fell backwards on the bed. We laughed for at least ten minutes. Then the laughter slowly died down. I looked at Allen and he looked at me. He reached out and took his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I leaned in, as did he. Our eyes slowly closing, as our lips about to touch.  
"There's an Akuma!" Toma shouted through the door.  
We both jumped up, and ran out the door without a second thought. We ran out the door and followed Toma down the stairs. We ran and then an explosion happened in the set of stairs I was on. I was knocked in between the flights of stairs. I was knocked out, and I was practically falling to my death.  
"ALLY!" Allen shouted jumping down to catch me.  
"Not so fast, Allen-kun~" someone sang.  
Allen froze and braced himself for the impact on the flight of stairs.  
"Earl," Allen said through gritted teeth.  
"Why, isn't it good to see you Allen-kun~" the Millenium Earl sang.  
The Earl was holding me in his hands, and Allen saw me, "you let her go now Earl!"  
"And if I don't?" the Earl teased.  
"So help me, I will kill you," Allen said with hate filled words.  
"Don't tell me Allen-kun has feelings for this girl?" the Earl smiled even bigger, and then he laughed, "no way he does have feelings for this Noah girl!"  
"N-noah girl?" Allen coughed.  
"Oh she wouldn't have been able to tell you unless she was in her Noah form that is," the Earl laughed, "come now, Kikoeru wake up."  
"Do I haveta Earl?" I sighed holding my head in my hands, "I would like it if you put me down."  
"Alright Kikoeru," the Earl said letting go of Ally.  
"Wait she'll fall!" Allen shouted.  
The Earl let go of me and I just floated in the air the same way I had been while the Earl was holding me. I just sighed, and finally let Allen see my face. I smiled really big, and it made me look like a crazy person.  
"Hello Allen, my name is Kikoeru, the second Noah," I smiled, and began to laugh.  
"Ally, this isn't you," Allen said looking at me looking a little uneasy.  
"You gotta see it to believe it," I smiled, and I disappeared behind Allen, "well you're seeing it."  
Allen turned around to find a girl that looked different, someone he hasn't met before. She looked normal at first, but then she looked down, and began to laugh. She then turned into a Noah.  
"Took you long enough Kurisutaru," Kikoeru laughed.  
"Sorry, Lavi was keeping me busy," Kurisutaru smiled.  
"What did you do to Lavi!?" Allen shouted charging her but her bracelets turned into a three-bladed scythe.  
"Well, well. If it isn't Allen Walker? The Fourteenth's Disciple," Kurisutaru smiled.  
"W-what are you talking about Kurisutaru? That young boy can't possibly be the fourteenth," the Earl laughed.  
"Who the hell is the fourteenth!?" Allen shouted.  
"He was your guardian, Mana's best friend," Kurisutaru laughed, "I can't believe that he didn't tell you!"  
"Bad Kurisutaru!" Kikoeru said spraying Kurisutaru with a water bottle.  
"Ah sorry, sorry," Kurisutaru apologized holding her hands up in defence.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Allen shouted.  
"Shut up!" Kurisutaru shouted.  
"Be nice Kurisutaru!" Kikoeru said spraying her with a water bottle again.  
"Would you stop that?! It's getting on my nerves!" Kurisutaru shouted at her.  
"Nope," Kikoeru laughed spraying her a lot.  
"Stop it!" Kurisutaru shouted at the top of her lungs tackling Kikoeru in mid air. They wrestled in the air not falling to the ground, and Allen still stood there shocked. Kikoeru was flailing and kicking around, and that caused her to kick Allen in the face.  
"Oops," Kikoeru said looking at the Earl.  
"It's okay Kikoeru, I wanted him to fall asleep like that," the Earl laughed, "now I need to fix up the place, and go and kill those idiot Akuma. Tata Kikoeru, goodbye Kurisutaru!"  
"Bye Earl-sama!" the two said waving at the Earl who left through one of the windows.  
Then the stairs looked like they had originally did. The two girls went and floated by the unconscious Allen and Toma.  
"What are we going to do with them? Earl-sama didn't give us orders on what to do with them," Kikoeru said looking at Kurisutaru.  
"I don't know, take them to their rooms, and make sure they forget that this whole thing happened. I guess," Kurisutaru shrugged picking up Toma and hovered over the stairs to Toma's room. Kikoeru did the same, but with Allen. After Kurisutaru dropped off Toma she headed down the hallway into Allen's room. She found Kikoeru asleep in her human form on the bed next to Allen. Kurisutaru went over to the pull out bed, and fell asleep there.


	11. Chapter 11

~That Morning~  
~Allen's POV~  
I woke up in bed, and I had a headache and it was killing me. I sat up and held my head in my hand. I looked to my right, and Alley was sleeping in the bed with me. I jumped and fell backwards onto the floor. I hit my aching head on the dresser, and that had woken up Ally. She looked at me with tired eyes.  
"What are you doing ? Aren't you supposed to be helping heal Lavi?" she mumbled.  
"Oh it must've slipped my mind," I said sneaking into the bathroom.  
"Okay," she mumbled falling back asleep.  
"Phew," I sighed turning around in the bathroom, to come face to face with a strange woman, and she was naked.  
"What the hell are you doing!? Get the fuck out!" she shouted kicking my face, and slamming the bathroom door.  
"W-what the hell!?" I shouted looking at the closed bathroom door.  
"What are you doing Allen?" Ally asked me.  
"U-uh, st-strange w-woman in the bat-bathroom," Allen said pointing to the bathroom door.  
"Must be Krystal," Ally sighed getting up off the bed and to the bathroom door, "he what are you doing scaring Allen like that Krystal!?"  
She banged on the door, and the woman replied, "sorry he walked in on me in the bathroom!"  
"W-what!?" Ally shouted turning around to look at me.  
"I-it's not what it looks like, I woke up in bed next to you and I was surprised to see you in the same bed as me. So I feel off the bed and it slightly woke you up and you asked me 'What are you doing ? Aren't you supposed to be helping heal Lavi?' and I told you that it must have slipped my mind, and I walked into the bathroom so you thought I had gone to heal Lavi, and then she was in there," Allen said bowing his head in apology.  
Ally started laughing. I looked at her funny, "what's so funny?"  
"Y-you don't have to bow your head like that, it's just funny how you're making such a big deal about it," Ally said holding her stomach.  
"Haha I guess you're right," I agreed laughing with her.  
"Well I don't find this so funny. What if Lavi finds out? Oh god he'd break up with me!" Krystal said falling to the ground in a dramatic matter, "there is no point in living if I can't be with Lavi."  
"Oh calm down Krystal, He won't break up with you because he won't find out. None of us are going to tell. Either way, Lavi would just kick Allen's ass," Ally giggled.  
"That isn't going to feel good," Allen said rubbing his butt.  
Krystal and Ally both started laughing, so I thought the hell with it, and I laughed along. We laughed for a while, and then we heard a knock on the door.  
"Oh, come in!" Ally shouted.  
"Hey, do you guys have a headache?" Toma said stumbling into the room.  
"Are you okay Toma? You don't look too good," Ally said helping him to the couch.  
"I-I think I might've caught something," Toma coughed.  
"I think you have, you're burning up," Ally said putting her hand on his forehead, "Allen can you get me a towel with cold water."  
"S-sure thing!" I said hopping off the floor, and getting the towel and water. I ran over to Ally after I got the towel. She motioned me to help carry him to the bed. After we carried him to the bed we had him take his finder coat off. She tucked him in under the covers, and headed to the 'kitchen' part of the room.  
"Okay Toma you're just going to have to rest here for today, or at least until your fever gets better," Ally said making some soup that she had bought the other day.  
"N-no I'll be fine, I can walk," Toma said sitting up, and then he coughed heavily.  
"Lay down Toma," Krystal said helping him lay back down.  
Toma just sighed and laid back down. I just stood there because I didn't know what to do. Master hadn't been sick to the point where I needed to take care of him. I just stood there and watched them do all the work of getting Toma back to health. I felt kind of useless.


	12. Chapter 12

Toma had finally gotten better with the help of Krystal and Ally. I went out into the city to go and look for Akuma, but they had all left. I had given up on searching for Akuma and I headed back to the hotel. When I got there Toma felt better, and he was okay for traveling. I told them there were no more Akuma and we left to go back to the Black Order.

~At The Black Order~

"Man am I hungry!" Ally shouted walking into the cafeteria.  
"Ally-chan! Did you get hurt?" Lavi shouted running up to her.  
"Nope. Weird thing is that once we had woken up then all the Akuma were gone," Ally explained.  
"Really? That's really strange, normally Akuma would go after exorcists not run away," Lavi said rubbing his chin, "Well whatever as long as you're okay Ally-chan!"  
"Hey Lavi," Krystal smiled walking into the cafeteria.  
"Krystal!" Lavi shouted running up to her and spinning her around, "I missed you."  
Krystal laughed, "I missed you too Lavi."  
"Ew, those two are like lovebirds," Ally pretended to throw up.  
I laughed, "you think so too?"  
"Finally someone with some sense!" Ally sort of whispered.  
We both started laughing, and then our stomachs growled. We went quiet for a minute and began to laugh harder than before. After we finished laughing we walked up to Jerry and ordered one of everything as usual.

~Ally's POV~

We went and sat down at a table, and began to eat our food. Then Komui walked into the cafeteria, and came to our table.  
"Welcome home, Ally, Allen," Komui smiled.  
"I'm back," I smiled at him, and then I took a bite into my sandwich.  
"I-I'm back," Allen said a little unsure.  
"What's wrong Allen? You sound all shy," I told him, "there's no need to be shy when you're around family."  
"Y-yeah I guess you're right Alley," Allen smiled beginning to eat his food.  
Komui then left the cafeteria and we continued on with our day. Nothing else had really happened after that. No bad things happened. After I finished eating I decided to go back to my room, and read. I went to my room and read and then I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in," I said with my nose almost in the book.  
"Reading as usual," Yu smirked.  
"Yu! I haven't talked to you in ages, how've you been?" I asked him.  
"You talked to me two days ago," he chuckled sitting next to me on the bed.  
"It still feels like forever," I sighed.  
"I guess it might feel like forever," he said looking out the window in my room.  
Yu and I sat there and talked about everything we could think of. Then we started to run out of things to talk to, so he left the room telling me to have a good day. I told him the same. About two minutes after he left I heard a loud thud. I burst out of my room to where I heard the thud, and that was the cafeteria. I saw Yu and Allen fighting.  
"What the heck is going on here?!" I shouted.  
"Kanda was disrespecting the finders, I couldn't just sit there and watch this happen," Allen responded to me.  
"Yu," I growled with one of my eyebrows twitching.  
"Tch, you aren't even worth my time beansprout," Yu said and he left the cafeteria.  
"B-beansprout," Allen said said with a vein popping out of his forehead.  
"Allen just let him go," I said standing in front of him.  
"Well look who let the mutt out out of the cage," someone behind me said.  
I turned around to come face to face with Lenalee, "oh I don't know, maybe I should go and put you back in the cage."  
"That's harsh Ally, I thought I was your friend," she smirked.  
"Yeah, what happened to our 'relationship' I miss is so much," I fake smiled.  
"Oh please me be friends with you? The only time that would happen is when I need to use you to get you brother to like me," Lenalee laughed.  
"Hah! Like that'll ever happen," I laughed.  
"He'll fall for me one day, believe me," Lenalee smiled.  
"Yeah, that'll be the day h*ll freezes over," Lavi said walking up next to me, "let's go Ally."  
"Yeah," I said as Lavi took my hand and took me out of the cafeteria with him.  
Once we got out of the cafeteria, Lavi told me, "Ally, I told you that if you ever have a problem with her just walk away."  
"Sorry Lavi," I sighed, "it's just that she called me a mutt and that really made me mad."  
"It's okay Ally I forgive you," Lavi smiled, "I think it's about time for bed, it's almost dark out."  
"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow Lavi," I smiled running in the direction of my room.  
"Night Ally!" Lavi shouted to me.


	13. Chapter 13

After I had gotten to my room I shut my door behind me and huffed as my head hit the pillows on my bed. I yawn and looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 11 at night. I sighed as I got up to go and change into my pj's. While I was changing I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and thought 'do I ever get a break?' I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Krystal.  
"Hey, what do you need Krystal?" I asked her as I let her in my room.  
"Just thought I'd come and sit with my friend that's all. I just wanted to have a nice talk with you," she said as she sat down on my bed.  
I went and sat next to her, "what do you wanna ask me?"  
"What do you think of the new kid? He's totally your type!" I squealed as she grabbed hold of my hands.  
I looked at her for and minute and sighed as an sweat drop ran down my face, "you say that about every new guy exorcist here."  
"Oh come on Ally! You need to find a boyfriend! I'm not letting you die old knitting purple sweaters for your fifty turtles. Seeing as you're allergic to cats," she huffed at me with a frown.  
"I won't die alone, trust me I'll find the right person sometime in life. I just don't know when," I said scratching the side of my face.  
"That's why you need to try and get a guy! Sometimes the girl has to make the first move," she sighed looking me in the eyes," I worry about you Ally."  
"It's okay, when I find the right one, I'll know. Just give it time," I sighed smiling at her.  
` She huffed as she hugged me, "you better or I'll arrange a marriage for you!"  
"Yeah, so is that the only reason you came to talk to me?" I asked her.  
"Mmm," she said with a finger on her chin, "I think that was it."  
I sighed, "you never come here for a serious talk do you."  
"Hey! That was a very serious topic! You're sixteen and you've never dated a single guy before!" she shouted to me.  
"Yeah, but like I said, I'm waiting for the right one," I smiled at her, "don't worry about me to much. I  
ll be fine."  
"Fine," she pouted, "I better get going. It's getting late."  
"Alright, see you tomorrow Krystal," I smiled at her as she shut the door.  
I sighed as I fell on my bed. I looked at the ceiling, and then a melody came to my mind. I haven't heard this kind of melody before so I had no idea where it came from, but I still mumbled some of the words to it. Singing the song made me a little tired, and I eventually fell asleep on the bed.  
~The Next Day~  
I yawned as I sat up in bed. I looked at my alarm clock and it was blinking red at 12 o'clock. My eyes widened and I frantically looked around my room to find my cell to check the time. I opened my phone and it said that it was 1 in the afternoon. I jumped from my spot and ran into my bathroom to do my daily routine.  
I ran out of my room, and I was slipping on my poncho and I ran into something. I rubbed my bottom that hit the ground pretty hard.  
"Ow," I mumbled as I looked to see what I ran into.  
I saw Allen sitting there doing the same thing I was, and he said, "ouch."  
I looked at him, and his gaze met mine. We both sat like that for who knows how long. I suddenly heard the same melody that I've been hearing lately, but this time there was a piano playing in the background. I then felt someone stepping on my back. I grunted from the sudden impact, and then I growled to see who it was. I saw Kanda looking down at me.  
"Why're you guys sitting there staring at each other?" he asked me.  
"We were what?" I asked him dumbfounded.  
"You and beansprout were just staring at each other for god knows how long," Lavi said poking his head around Kanda.  
Kanda took his foot off me and offered me a hand to help me up, and I took it, "I don't know. I remember running into someone and then Kanda stepped on my back."  
"Allen still seems to hypnotized," Lavi said waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Time to eat!" I shouted in Allen's ear.  
He immediately snapped out of his trance and looked around frantically, "where's the food!?"  
I couldn't help but giggle, "you were hypnotized and you didn't even react when Yu called you beansprout."  
"What!?" Allen shouted, "Kanda!"  
"Be quite beansprout you're giving me a migraine," Kanda said rubbing his head in annoyance.  
Allen just huffed and looked away from Kanda with a pouty face on. I giggled and looked at Lavi who was just standing still doing nothing, but he was already in his exorcist uniform.  
"Do you have a mission?" I asked him.  
"Oh yeah! Allen and you are supposed to come with me on this mission," Lavi said.  
I sighed because I had to go and pack, "I'll be a few minutes. Let me go and pack my bags."  
"Oh no need, this should be only a day trip," Lavi smiled.  
"Oh, okay," I smiled at him, "then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

We walked out to the front of the Black Order. I was the first one outside so I awkwardly waited there for Allen and Lavi to get there. After 10 minutes neither of them had come outside yet. I was starting to grow impatient as I stomped inside. I stopped in my tracks as the doors slid open to reveal Allen and Lavi laughing.  
I stood there tapping my foot, "where have you two been? We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago."  
"Calm down Ally, we just ran into Yu on the way here," Lavi waved his hand to me, "Allen and him had a little fight about his height."  
"Shut up Lavi! I am not short!" Allen slightly blushed as he slightly glared at Lavi who was just laughing his butt off.  
I covered my mouth to hide a slight giggle and I cleared my throat to get their attention, "we should get going well miss the train."  
"Oh right!" Lavi shouted as he grabbed his hammer. We walked to the edge and he extended us down to the bottom and retracted his hammer and we ran to the station. We got there just as the train was about to leave. Once we were on the train we couldn't help but let out a huge sigh. We walked to our crate and we all relaxed in the chairs that were surprisingly comfortable.  
I yawned and Lavi looked at me, "you can take a nap, we'll make sure that we wake you up before the stop."  
"You better or I'll be mad at you," I glared at him before I got into a comfortable position, and was soon consumed by a peaceful slumber.

~Allen's POV~

I looked at Ally as she leaned her head against the wall of our crate, and I smiled at her. I looked at Lavi and he was giving me a 'what the hell' kinda look. I just awkwardly laughed as I held my hands up in defense.  
"Why were you smiling like that?" Lavi said like an overprotective brother.  
"N-no reason, just thought it was cute how she fell asleep so fast like that," I covered my mouth imidiatly after I said that.  
"What?" Lavi said with his mouth almost touching the floor.  
"N-nothing!" I smiled at him, "I'll just go to sleep now! I'm getting a little tired."  
"Okay..." Lavi said getting a little suspicious.

~About an hour later~

~Ally's POV~

I woke up to find that Allen and Lavi had both fallen asleep, and the train had stopped. All the tiredness in me had immediately gone away as I shot up out of my seat. Allen and Lavi woke up to the noise I had made, and saw that the train was stopped. The followed me out of the crate, and we barely made it out of the train doors just as they were closing.  
We were all panting as we were out of the train, "g-good thing I-I woke up w-when I did," I panted.  
"N-no kidding," Allen responded.  
"Actually, we got off a stop before than we should have," Lavi said looking up at a sign.  
"What!?" Allen and I shouted at the same time.  
"Look at the sign," he pointed to it.  
We both looked up at it, and it was true, I sighed and facepalmed, "sorry guys."  
"It's no big deal, there was another mission in this city, and the train doesn't get here for a couple hours or so. Let's just finish this one, and we can go to the next one after this," Lavi explained to me.  
"Sounds like a plan, anyone want to contact Komui about this," I smiled at them.  
Allen and Lavi looked at eachother and then they turned their attention to me. I sighed as I walked over to my golem and began to contact Komui. I called him and told him about what we were doing and he was a little worried saying that this mission was going to be a little tough.  
"Don't worry about me, just who the hell do you think I am?" I laughed.  
"Sorry Ally, I just can't help but worry about you!" Komui cried.  
"Hehe, It's okay Komui I have Lavi and Allen with me," I nervously laughed.  
Komui composed himself, "you don't have to go to the mission after this one, just finish this one and come home."  
"Yes sir!" I saluted, and I hung up.  
I walked over to Allen and Lavi who were talking quietly, "no need to go to the next mission, he told us just to go on this one."  
"Awesome!" Lavi punched the air.  
"So what is this mission about?" I asked him.  
"According to the village there's a scary monster in the castle on the top of the hill," Lavi said jumping up behind me causing me to jump.  
"Lavi!" I shouted at him, "don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Lavi tried to hold his laugh in at my expression.  
I pouted, and crossed my arms on my chest, "you're so mean, I hate you."  
Lavi went from laughing to sad in a second, "No! I'm sorry Ally please don't hate me!" Lavi shouted hugging me.  
"I was just kidding," I smiled hugging him back, "I could never hate you."  
Lavi sighed in releif as he let me go. I looked to him and then to Allen as I turned around to begin the mission. We were walking down the streets, and looking around. There were only a few people around, and they all gave us some weird stares. It was then that we ran into a group of men holding torches and pitchforks heading back to the village.  
"Are you guys exorcists?" one of the men asked in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

"I-is that a bad thing?" I asked slightly scared because of the torches and pitchforks they were holding.  
"Praise the lord for he has sent us help!" one of the men shouted, "please excuse us for not introducing ourselves properly. I am the village leader and we had sent help to the Black Order so that we could get help with our little 'problem'."  
"What do you mean by problem?" Lavi asked.  
"you see that castle on the top of the hill?" he pointed to it and we nodded, "rumor told is that there are demons living within it."  
"You're joking, right?" I asked him.  
"No ma'am, we are serious. I am almost 100% positive that there is something in there," the man said as he began to walk away, "follow me."  
We did what he asked and followed him. We walked for 10 minutes before we got in front of a barn and it was locked up with chains and had a huge padlock on it. I gulped as he began to unlock the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand and looked to see whose it was, it was Allen's. I could feel his grip tighten when the last chain hit the ground, he must've been as nervous as I was.  
"Look at this," he said as he opened the door.  
"Oh god!" I shouted covering my nose, "what is that awful smell!?"  
I froze in my tracks when I saw bodies of dead animals lying around. My eyes had widened and a cold shiver went up my spine. Then I felt in the very pit of my stomach that I was going to throw up from the sight of it. I immediatly ran out of the barn to go and barf outside. Just as I was beginning to barf I felt someone grab my hair and hold it back. I didin't know who it was because I couldn't stand up and barf at the same time.  
I wiped my mouth, "thanks," I smiled.  
"No problem," Allen said as he went to go and barf himself.  
I slightly giggled, "looks like we don't have strong stomachs either."  
He slightly chuckled as he wiped his mouth, "I guess so."  
We straightened ourselves and began to walk in the barn with our noses plugged with tissue. We walked in to find Lavi and the village leader talking. We walked up to them and they looked at us and stopped talking about whatever they were talking about.  
"Hey Ally, Allen," Lavi nodded to us, "the villager said that this has been happening for a month now. If you look at them closely you can see two bite marks on the throat. They look like they have almost no blood left in them if you look at how sick they look."  
I nodded and looked at him, "do you know what's causing this?"  
"No, it was all of a sudden that all of the animals ended up like this. I manage the farms so I'm the first one who ever sees them. No one else in the village knows about this," the mans explained.  
"I see, so you just assume that it's the 'demon' in the castle that is causing this," I said using my fingers as quotes when I said demon.  
"Yes, I think that the demon is the one who's causing this," he nodded his head in assurance, "please if you could go and see if it is the demon or if the animals are dying from some kind of disease or something."  
I sighed, "we'll go and see what it is."  
"Thank you so much!" the man shouted bowing down to us.  
"Can you show us how to get there, or tell us if you don't want to go," I asked him.  
"I can take you most of the way, but you'll have to go the rest of the way by yourselves," he said to us.  
We nodded and he opened the back door to the building and grabbed a lantern, and we left the town to go to the castle. We walked through the field full of lambs that were peacefully sleeping, and then we came upon a forest. The man stopped in front of the forest, and he gulped before he continued. This seemed to be the farthest he has gone, and he looked really nervous. He had sweat running down the back of his neck as he walked in front of us to lead the way.  
"How far away is the castle from here?" I head Allen ask.  
"Not that far, just through the forest, and then through the cemetery they have in the front of the castle," the man said.  
"C-cemetery?" I heard Lavi choke out.  
I turned around to find Lavi stiff as a log, and the color had completely drained from his face. I giggled because Lavi had a bad experience in a cemetery before. It was a halloween prank that we were playing on him, and now he is freaked out by them probably for the rest of his life.  
"Yes, is there someting wrong?" the man asked.  
"N-no! Nothing's wrong, I just don't like cemetery's," Lavi nervously laughed.  
"Oh, let's keep moving then," the man said as he walked deeper into the forest as we followed.  
I snickered to myself, and slowed down a little so Lavi wouldn't notice. I was right behind him, and I smiled really big as I slowly reached his ear.  
"Boo," I blew into his ear.  
"Eeeeeeeeee!" Lavi shouted jumping to the other side.  
I fell to the ground laughing my butt off as Lavi glared at me once he realized that it was me.  
"Not funny Ally," Lavi grumbled.  
"They thought it was," I said pointing to Allen and the man and I continued to laugh.  
"It's not funny guys!" Lavi shouted, and that made us to laugh even more.


	16. Chapter 16

We were at the castle, well not exactly. We were by the forest next to the cemetery that Lavi refused to go into. Allen and I were prying Lavi off of the tree, when we were doing that we heard a loud scream. It sounded like it came from the cemetery. We let go of Lavi and walked towards the direction of the scream. We walked slowly unsure of whether or not that was just a trap or if it was for real.

We got to the cemetery and kneeled down behind a bush. I saw an Akuma attacking a woman wearing a maid like outfit with her blonde hair in pigtails. I jumped to my feet and landed in front of her and activated my innocence. I cringed at the sight of the torched soul and I began to play my music. (search Sparrow - Sad Piano Music Beautiful Calm (Original) on you tube. Play the music while reading this)

"I know how you feel. It's time for you to move on. There is no reason for you to be here anymore. Don't serve under someone who would make you kill the innocent. Go somewhere and be free. Live with God and have a happy life in a peaceful place. God will not damn you for your sin, he will forgive you because the devil had forced you," I smiled at what I was telling the Akuma, "be free."  
I walked up to the Akuma and put a hand on it, and it exploded into a white powdery substance. My music still going on in the background, I held a hand out to have some of the white powder land in my hand. I tear slipped out of my eye and I looked up to the sky.  
"Rest in peace," I smiled.  
"Thank you for saving me," the woman behind me said standing up and dusting herself off.  
"It's my job," I smiled at her, "but what were you doing out here by yourself anyways?"  
"Um well. I am the maid to the ruler of that castle," she said to me like it was normal.  
I nodded my head, "I see. Do you know why that Akuma was attacking you?"  
"I came out here to pay a visit to the grave of my father, and then that thing came out of nowhere and attacked me," she told me,"if I knew I really would tell you."  
"I understand. Do you mind taking me to that castle, to meet your master?" I smiled at her.  
"It wouldn't be a problem, and your friends can come along if they want to," she smiled at me.  
I looked at her weird, "_how did you know I wasn't alone. Allen and Lavi never showed themselves_," I thought, "okay. Allen! Lavi!" I shouted.  
They hopped out of the bushes and walked over next to me, "looks like we get to meet the owner of the castle. This is his maid, um. What was your name?"  
"Eliade," she smiled at me, "follow me. I'll take you to my master."

~l*l~

"It's so beautiful in here!" I squealed looking around at the fireplace, and picking up books skimming through them.  
"Calm down Ally," Lavi said looking at me a little weird.  
"Why couldn't I have been born rich," I sighed sitting down in probably the most comfortable chair EVER, only to have to jump to my feet.  
I had sat on some kind of plant. It looked really cute at first. I smiled at it and poked it, it's mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth. I didn't have enough time to pull my finger back and it had latched onto my finger.  
"OW! OW! OW! OWWWW!" I shouted waving my hand to try to get the plant off of my finger. It still wouldn't let go," HELP ME!"  
"Oh dear," Eliade said walking up to me after she got back. She poked somewhere on the plant and it went limp letting go of my finger, "I'm terribly sorry about that. These plants are carnivorous, and when they get the chance to eat something they go and eat it."  
"It's fine. Just scared me that's all," I laughed nervously when it had actually hurt.  
"Hello everyone," I heard someone say in a quiet voice. I looked over to the door to see a man with a white streak of hair in front of his face, "I'm Arystar Krory III. It's very nice to meet you all."  
"AH! Vampire!" Lavi shouted hiding behind Allen.  
Krory laughed, "I'm no vampire though I have been mistaken for one by the villagers. Everytime I go to visit they always fear that I'll suck someone dry."  
"I wouldn't think that," I shrugged.  
"Really? Most people cower in fear over the sight of me," he looked at me strange.  
After that we were told to leave and we went back to the village to report what had happened to the village leader. On our way down the path we saw a light up ahead. I squinted my eyes to make out that it was a heard of people with torches and pitchforks. I ran up to them and they stopped.  
"What are you doing?" I said to them.  
"What does it look like? We are going to burn that place down!" the leader said, and everyone agreed with him.  
"Why are you going to do this!?" I shouted over the people shouting.  
"He has gone too far by killing a person who lives in our village!" someone shouted.  
"What?" I said.  
"I woke up to find my husband dead in his bed this morning and he was bone dry! No blood left in his system," a woman in the back shouted.  
"Wh-!" I started when all of a sudden a flash went before everyone's eyes and someone screamed.  
Another vampire attack had happened, and there was a dead man in the middle of the crowd. More and more people were being sucked dry and the creature was moving faster and faster. Until it stopped right in front of me. I looked up to come face to face with Krory, but he didn't look like himself. I activated my innocence to find something that completely shocked me.  
"No freaking way..." I mumbled backing up to fall to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really sorry about the late update, but I didn't really know how to write it. I know it's been three months now, and that I took some of the chapters off, but now I have a plan for the story. I'm rewriting from this point on so if you remember what the story was like before I, I hope that you think it's better, or at least that you like it.

* * *

The man who had been sucking the animals dry, and now was going after people was none other than Arystar Krory. Allen ran up to him and tried to pry him off of the man he was currently feeding on, and he was thrown back into a tree. Lavi went to get him off, but by then Lavi was too late. I looked in the direction that Krory was heading, and it was in the forest. I got up and ran after him without Lavi and Allen.

I was sprinting through the forest, and I wasn't planning on stopping until I found him. I was panting and my legs were on fire, but I pushed on. I had finally reached the cemetery and there was Krory weeping over a tombstone. I walked through the trees, and I stepped on a branch. His head flew up and he immediately began to run. I ran up to him and pulled him to stop. I turned him around and hugged him, and he stood there awkwardly.

"Krory, get down," I whispered, and I pushed him down to the ground just barely avoiding an attack from an Akuma.

"I should've known," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Heh, stupid exorcist. You should have figured it out when we first met that it was all just an act," Eliade smirked at me evilly.

"Must've been blinded by that Akuma that was 'attacking' you," I said putting my fingers like quotes.

"Time for you both to die," she said to me.

"Eliade! Stop!" Krory said jumping in front of me, but she still fired at us. I pushed Krory out of the way, and prepared myself for impact. Something stopped me from getting hit though. I opened my eyes to see Lavi's hammer in front of me. I smirked and looked in the direction that Lavi and Allen were coming from.

"Thanks," I smirked at them, and I activated my innocence to full power because she was a level 2 Akuma.

(search Sparrow - Sad Piano Music Beautiful Calm (Original) on youtube. this is the song Ally plays with her innocence and this causes the Akuma to explode into a snow like substance)

"Rest in peace, your soul will now be able to move on," I smiled at the soul that smiled back at me.

"Thank you," she said before fading into a white light.

The akuma exploded and Krory looked at the snow like substance. He held his hands out and caught some in his hands. He held what he caught close to his chest, and let tears fall to the ground. I walked over to him, and put a hand on his back.

"She was my one and only love, Eliade, please be in a better place," he smiled letting another tear roll down his face and land on the ground.

He stood up and we decided that he would go to the village and apologize for the damage he had caused, and for the people that he had murdered. Once we got to the village everyone was acting like it was back to normal. All except for the villagers all standing together. Ally's heart sank when she saw that what they were holding were pitchforks and torches.

"So Krory was hunting Akuma whenever he would attack our village?" the village leader asked holding a pitchfork mere inches away from Krory's face, "so do you really think that I'll believe that story? You make me laugh."

"He's just trying to hide the fact that he's a monster!" a man from behind the four of us shouted causing the crowd only to agree with them more.

"You guys are never welcome here again!" the village leader shouted at the four of us, "leave now!"

"You guys shou-!" I took a step forward about ready to give this village leader a piece of my mind, Lavi had held me back when he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and glared at the village leader who was slightly trembling along with the rest of the villagers.

"Boo," I whispered causing the villagers to flee into their homes.

"L-leave now, monsters!" the village leader shouted opening his front door, "and never return!"

"Let's go," Allen sighed as he began to head to the front of the village, "these people aren't worth our time."

I opened her mouth to protest, but i soon closed it as I quickly followed behind Lavi and Allen who were leading us. I sighed and looked to Krory who had tears in his eyes. He looked like he was about to break down and cry his heart out.

"Don't worry, Krory," I smiled as he turned his head towards me and sniffed, "I don't think that you're a monster at all."

Krory smiled down at me, and nodded his head, "thank you, Ally."

"No need to thank me," I laughed, "we're a family now!"

"Family," Krory smiled down at the ground, "that sounds nice."

* * *

"Man those people were so rude," Allen muttered as he sat in the carriage with his arms crossed over his chest, "I mean we helped them."

"Ah who cares if we can't go back," Lavi smiled and sat up tall and proud, "the only home a man will ever need is within his heart."

'Jeez, talk about snotty,' Allen thought to himself.

"Don't let it get to you Krory," I rubbed his shoulder, "there are going to be people in this world that aren't going to like the way you are."

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?" Krory whined as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"But all that really matters are those that like you for who you are," I smiled as I looked to everyone in the carriage, "you're a part of the Black Order now, and I'm sure that everyone will like you, just the way you are."

Allen and Lavi looked as a smile spread on my face. Krory smiled back at me and nodded his head as he wiped away his tears, and blew his nose in the handkerchief that I had offered his earlier.

'She really his pretty when she smiles,' Allen thought to himself as watched Krory and Lavi were fighting over the last of the food that they had packed for the trip.

I looked over and caught Allen smiling as he looked to me. My face immediately began to heat up. A blush spread across Allen's face as he turned his head so that he was looking to the forest. I shook my head in an attempt to rid of the blush that had crept it's way to my face.

"Oh! Look, we're almost there!" I smiled pointing to the town that was just in front of us.

"So it is," Krory smiled looking to the city giving Lavi the chance to take the last of the food, and gobbling it up before Krory had a chance to fight back.

Krory turned around and frowned with tears in his eyes getting everyone to laugh, "its not funny!" Krory whined as he tried his best to hold back his tears, "I'm really hungry!"

Just as Krory said that his stomach roared causing us all to laugh even more, "s-stop it. I-I'm gonna die of laughter," I said between laughs.

"Sounds like you need to get the man some food, or the rest of you'll be next," the driver smiled as he turned his head to the rest of us, making us all to laugh even more.

As the carriage pulled over next to the gate everyone quickly got off, and we all headed into the town. Krory looked at the town with bright eyes. He looked like he was a small child in a candy store.

"So this is what a town looks like?" Krory said turning his head in every direction making sure not to leave out a single detail of the town.

"Have you never been here before?" Allen asked turning his head as Krory looked to the ground sadly.

"Well of course not, I've lived in that tower for pretty much all of my life," Krory sadly looked to the ground.

"We got a little time before the train leaves," Lavi smiled looking to Krory, "why don't you have a look around town?"

"Y-you're right," Krory said holding his hands up to his chest "it should be good for me."

"Have fun!" the three of us waved to him as he started on his journey to look around the town.

"I'll find you guys later!" Krory shouted as he took off.

"He's totally different," I muttered to myself.

"What do you mean?" Allen looked to me with questioning eyes.

"I mean since his innocence activated, it's like he's a different person," I said looking to Krory who was talking to a merchant with an enthusiastic look on his face, "and it looks like he's been bought into something."

Allen and Lavi diverted their attention from me over to where Krory handed a man a large wad of money as he was handed a cheap looking mask. Allen and Lavi both sighed as Krory made his way over to where we were standing.

"Look guys! I got some great deals back there," Krory smiled enthusiastically.

"If you can call it that," Lavi muttered which got a smack on the arm from me.

"I'm sorry Krory but this is a fake," Allen said taking the mask from the pile of things that Krory had purchased.

"What!?" Krory shouted looking to Allen in shock, "but that man over there said it belonged to a royal family from three thousand years ago!"  
Allen pointed behind Krory for him to see the man he was talking to before opening a bag full of the mask that Krory had. Krory looked to the man with shock on his face, and the man tied the bag closed and began to run away.

Lavi stepped in front of the three of us, and pulled out his hammer, "little hammer, big hammer, extend!"

Lavi's hammer extended until it was right in front of the salesman, and it caught him pulling him back towards us. The salesman shouted the entire time he was pulled towards us, until he was at our feet and apologizing as he set a pile of money in front of us.

"That's gotta be at least three times what you paid for," I said bending over and picking up the money and handing it to Krory.

"What am I supposed to do with all of this stuff now?" Krory asked looking down to the things in his arms, "I can't just throw it away."

"Keep them," I smiled at him, "keep them as a reminder of the day we all first met."

Krory's eyes lit up and he nodded his head, "I want all of you to have one of these too," Krory smiled handing each of us an item he had bought, "I want you guys to remember this day, too"

"Even without this I won't forget it," I smiled up at him as I held the thing he gave to me, but I wasn't quite sure what it was

"Me either," Allen smiled holding the mask that was a fake that Krory had given to him.

"I guess that I won't forget it either," Lavi smiled to Krory as he swung his arm around his shoulder.

"You have terrible memory Lavi," I smiled to him, "I don't think you'll even remember my name when you're eighty."

"That's not very nice Ally," Lavi frowned at me.

I chuckled getting everyone else to laugh, "I was only kidding."

"Sure," Lavi glared at me only getting us all to laugh even more.

"He's got a lot to learn," I smiled looking to Allen and Lavi who were walking next to me.

"Excuse me sir!" a man shouted getting our attention, and we turned around to see Krory being let into a man who was trying to get him to purchase a book at a fairly high price.

"Krory!" we all shouted causing him to shove the book into the salesperson's arms.

* * *

The bell for the train to leave rang, and we all boarded just in time. I sighed sitting down in my seat. Allen and Lavi sat in the seats across from me, and Krory sat next to me.

"I'm so tired!" I yawned as I stretched my arms above my head.

"Wow!" Krory shouted as he looked over the seat behind us, "so this is a train! It's so fascinating!"

I giggled as I watched Krory jump out of his seat to go and explore the train, "what are we going to do with him?"

"I honestly don't know," Allen smiled as he watched Krory make his way down the aisle of the train.

I yawned again and looked out the window to see that we were now away from the train station, "I think I'll take a nap. Wake me up when we get home!"

Before either of them could protest I quickly fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Lavi sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"You can have the honors of waking her up when we get home," Lavi said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Why aren't you going to wake her up?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see," Lavi smiled before he dozed off to take a short nap.

* * *

"Lavi," Allen put his hand on Lavi's shoulder and shook him in an attempt to try and wake him up, but all he did was turn his head away, "Lavi!"

"Hm?" Lavi grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Krory hasn't come back now, and he's been gone for a long time," Allen said looking around the train car looking for Krory.

"He probably just had to go to the bathroom," Lavi said waving his hand to him, "I'm sure that he's fine."

"You're going to help me look for him," Allen said grabbing Lavi's scarf.

"H-Hey!" Lavi shouted now waking up as he was now on his feet, "fine. I'll look for him with you, but you owe me then."

"Yeah, yeah," Allen waved his hand to Lavi, "let's just focus on finding Krory."

"Why didn't you wake Ally up?" Lavi asked holding his hands behind his head.

"You made it seem like it was a bad thing to be the one to wake her up, so I thought that I'd save it for later," Allen sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry kid," Lavi smiled patting Allen's back, "everyone's has had a time where they have to wake up Ally."

Allen shivered, "now I'm completely scared to wake her up..."

Lavi chuckled, "let's just focus on finding Krory," Lavi smiled patting Allen on the back before shouting, "Krory!"

"Krory!" Allen shouted after him.

"How can we lose him on this train, it's not even that big," Lavi mumbled as he followed behind Allen.

"I don't know, but he's been gone for the past three hours," Allen said as he looked to the faces of the train passengers.

"T-three hours!?" Lavi shouted, "why didn't you look for him sooner?"

"Like you said earlier, I thought that he might be in the bathroom, but I guessed wrong," Allen shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the last one," Lavi mumbled as Allen opened the door to reveal Krory sitting with a group of men holding poker cards, but the thing was that Krory was sitting there in his underwear.

"Krory!" the both of them shouted as they looked down to Krory who had tears in his eyes.

"Hey," a man with swirly glasses smiled as the two of them entered the train cart, "who're you? No kids are allowed, this is a private cabin. Alright friend, are you ready for another hand?"

Krory looked to the ground in shame and slowly shrugged his shoulders, "uh, no thank you sir. I'm not."

Allen kneeled down next to Krory, "so Krory you having fun?"

"Well these men asked if I'd like to play a game called Poker with them, and as you see it hasn't been going so well," Krory said quickly before he had to sneeze.

Allen sighed as he stood up and looked to the men staring at Krory, "come on, you owe us one more hand."

"If you're a real player you'll see it through to the very end," the man with the swirly glasses said as he looked intently at Krory.

Allen took his coat off and held it in front of the men surrounding Krory, "go ahead, take a look at my coat. The buttons are made of silver. If you let me use this a collateral then let me play some hands with you. If I win then Krory gets his stuff back."

The man with the glasses chuckled to himself, "deal."

Before you know it Allen held out his cards and smiled, "I call."

Lavi and Krory looked to the three men in front of them who were now stripped down to nothing but their underwear. It was shocking to all of them that Allen would be such a good player at a card game. He was only fifteen.

"A freaking Royal Straight Flush, give me a break" the three men laughed to themselves as they knew they were in deep trouble.

"I guess that means I win again," Allen smiled to himself.

The three men threw their cards in the air, "ah, screw this game!"

"How's he winning? I was careful this time and delt him all of the crappy cards," a man with shoulder length brown hair said a little loud to the man with the glasses.

"He's playing us like fools," the man with the glasses muttered.

"He's no ordinary kid.. he's a Poker Master!" the man with the hat shouted, "it's amazing!"

'Piece of cake,' Allen thought to himself as he shuffled the cards in his hands.

"One more hand!" the man in the hat demanded.

"I'm okay with that," Allen smiled to them, "just make sure that you wash your underwear before you hand it over."

"Oh Allen!" Krory shouted as he looked to him like he was a lifesaver, "you're great!"

Lavi leaned in close to Allen and whispered to him, "what's up with you Allen? Aren't you a little too good at this game? I always thought you had rotten luck."

"It's because I'm cheating," Allen smiled to himself.

"Wait you serious? That's surprising," Lavi asked not believing what Allen said.

"I don't feel bad about it," Allen said as he looked to the cards in his hands, and he discarded four cards as he slipped four cards out of his sleeve, "they're the ones who started it with Krory. Plus, I never lose at a card game"

* * *

_Allen was about the age of eight when he was cooking in the kitchen all of a sudden the door was kicked in by two men who were really buff, "hey! Where's Cross!?"_

_Allen backed up against the wall and held a hand in front of his face, "so you're his apprentice?" one of the men said as they looked down at him, "so then you can pay his debts for us."_

* * *

"When I was training with Cross I had to hold my skills in whatever way possible in order to pay off his debts and make a living for myself," Allen explained as he watched the three other men fiddling with their cards.

"Your skills?" Lavi asked himself but then he flinched when he felt an evil aura emanating from Allen.

"WInning is everything in gambling. Show no mercy, and since these three thugs are working together I find this to be an easy match," Allen evilly smiled to himself as he began to laugh like a madman.

'This must be his dark side,' Lavi thought to himself as he stared at Allen in shock.

"Call. Four of a kind," Allen smiled.

"What the hell?!" the three men shouted as they looked to his cards trying not to believe what they were seeing.

"So dark," Lavi muttered from behind Allen who was innocently smiling at the three men.

* * *

"Here," Allen said as he passed the three men their clothes back to them through the window, "I won all of my friends belongings back so I no longer need these, and you might want to put on some clothing in this cold weather."

"Uh, look kid... you can think you're a big shot just because you won, but we never asked for your pity," the man with the glassed said trying to seem cool in front of his friends.

"Then explain this," Allen chuckled as the three men were all holding onto the things in Allen's hands.

"Oh... yeah," the man in the glasses mumbled.

After the three men quickly slipped their clothes back on the man in the glasses smiled to Allen through the window, "you're a lifesaver kid! I was about five minutes from frostbite."

Just then the train began to leave, and the man tossed something to Allen. Allen caught the object, and turns out it was the deck of cards that they were playing with earlier.

"They're yours!" he shouted to him, "consider it a token of my thanks!"

"Will do!" Allen shouted as he waved goodbye to them as the train slowly left the station.

"Next stop, the Black Order," Lavi smiled as he leaned back in his chair.


	18. Chapter 18

"Finally," Allen sighed as he looked out the window to see that they were finally at the stop that they needed to get off at, "we're home."

Lavi grabbed onto Allens coat before he could leave, and he smiled to him, "aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Oh... right," Allen sighed as he walked over to where Ally had her head pressed up against the window. He took in a deep breathe before he gently nudged her shoulder. She groaned which caused Allen to slightly jump, but then he slightly relaxed and tried again.

Ally opened her eyes and she looked around the room. Allen jumped back a little bit preparing for what she wa going to do. Ally stretched her arms over her head, and yawned.

"So, who's turn is it to die?" she asked looking to the three of them, and Lavi pointed to Allen and Krory followed him.

Ally averted her eyes to Allen, and she blinked them a couple of times before she stood up. She walked up and stood in front of Allen and sighed as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"You're lucky that I'm really tired at the moment," she sighed as she made her way off of the train.

"I'm surprised that she didn't strangle you," Lavi said as he watched his younger sister slowly walk out the door, "come on, lets get off before the train leaves."

Allen stood there and stared at the seat where Ally was sitting like he had just seen a ghost, "can I never be the one to wake her up again?"

Lavi chuckled, "that's your permanent job now!"

"Come on!" Allen shouted as he rushed to get off the train, "can't someone else do it?"

"Nope, what's final is final. Allen you are now the official Ally Waker Uper!" Lavi shouted as he threw his arm around the boys shoulder, "hope you like your new job."

"Great," Allen sighed.

"Come on guys, or I'll start waking up faster," Ally yawned as she turned to face them and she lazily threw her arm up in the air, "let's go!"

"Alright," Allen nervously laughed as he followed behind Ally, while Krory and Lavi walked in the back.

"Looks like we've finally made it to the Black Order," Allen smiled up at the building that they were slowly approaching.

"We're home!" Ally shouted as she quickly moved up to the front gate, and smiled at the gatekeeper.

Just as Krory, Allen, and Lavi walked up to the gatekeeper the gatekeepers face stretched out of the wall so that it was just barely above Kory's, "halt! Prepare for the X-ray exam!" The gatekeeper's eyes glowed, and yellow beams of light shone down on Krory. Krory held his arms in front of his face in fear of what the gatekeeper was doing.

"It's just a test," Lavi smirked, "he just scans your body to decide whether you're an akuma or not. It's just a precaution."

"Failure... failure!" the gatekeeper shouted as his eyes burst out of his head as he looked up to the sky, "a pentacle is the sign of an akuma. He must be one of the henchmen of the millenium earl!"

Then the alarm sounded throughout the entire black order alarming the entire place of Krory, "hey guys, um what's going on?" Komui asked through the intercom.

"Ah!" Allen said as he looked to Krory, "it's possible that the blood from Eliade is still in his system, that could be what's causing the alarm."

Krory broke into tears as snot began to run from his nose, "my poor Eliade."

"Dispose of the Akuma!" Komui shouted as a gigantic robot crashed into the ground in front of them.

"Komui! What the hell is this?" Ally shouted at him.

"This is Sir Komlin the fourth," Komui smiled as he looked up to the robot like it was his own child, "I just love him to bits!"

"Yeah, you may love him, but Krory isn't an akuma," Ally shouted at him.

"Sir, Allen, Lavi, and Ally all brought him here themselves," Reever told Komui over the intercom, "I don't think that they would bring an akuma to the order, sir."

"Oh, you must be that akuma vampire then," Komui said as he walked up to them adjusting his glasses in the process, "I really wish that you would have told me that sooner."

"Target confirmed," Sir Komlin said as he turned his head looking directly at Krory.

"You see, once Sir Komlin locks on it's target, it doesn't stop until the job is done," Komui said in an uneasy voice.

Just as Komui said that the robot slammed its foot down right where they were standing. Everyone screamed as they jumped away from Sir Komlin.

"SIr Komlin the fourth go forth! Defeat the enemy!" Komui shouted as he pointed towards Krory.

"Komui!" Ally shouted at him, "you're not helping at all!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Komui laughed as he held his hands on his hips.

"Jeez," Ally grumbled as she pushed Krory out of the way of Sir Komlins foot.

"Alright, that's it," Allen shouted as he activated his innocence and fired it at Sir Komlin.

Sir Komline pulled a frying pan out of itself, and deflects Allen's attack catching everyone off guard, "Allen I've been researching you, and your techniques. Lets see if you can handle this."

Just after Komui said that Sir Komlin set the frying pan on a compartment, and that heated the pan up. Sir Komlin then pulled out some eggs and cracked them in the pan. Everyone stopped and watched at the giant robot was cooking food in the middle of a battle.

"Cooking?" Allen asked as he looked to the robot like it was just a joke.

Komui laughed before he spoke, "Sir Komlin's the fourths cooking skills are on a level so elite that you'll salivate."

"Wait, I don't get it," Allen raised an eyebrow.

Lavi jumped past Allen as he pulled out his hammer, "watch out! Big hammer little hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

Lavi was about to use his hammer on Sir Komlin, but Sir Komlin lifted the frying pan and deflect the hammer causing Lavi to land on top of the omelet that he had prepared. SIr Komlin then put side dishes around the omelet, and Lavi sat up.

"Are you crazy?" Lavi shouted as ketchup was poured on his head.

"And today Sir Komlin suggests Mediterranean Omelet with Veggies and Lavi," Komui said in a calm tone.

"Are you crazy!?" Lavi shouted at Komui, "you are out of your mind!"  
"Now Sir Komlin, onto the next dish," Komui evilly smiled at Allen, Ally, and Krory.

"I'll take the Mediterranean Omelet with Veggies and Lavi," a woman chuckled as she appeared in front of Krory, Ally, and Allen.

"K-Krystal," Komui uneasily laughed, "w-we were just having a little fun.. nothing to do here!"

"I was here from the beginning Komui," Krystal smiled as she grabbed her sword holster, "but nice try."

"NO!" Komui shouted as he stood in front of Sir Komlin, "you can't hurt my baby!"  
"I'm sorry Komui, but he's trying to hurt a new recruit," Krystal sighed as she pulled out the sword, but instead of a sword coming out it was a gigantic scythe, "now step aside Komui."  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BABY!" Komui shouted as he hugged Sir Komlins leg.

"Alright," Krystal sighed as she swung her scythe behind her head, and smiled, "but don't blame me if you get a boo-boo."  
Komui shook violently, and just as Krystal swung her scythe Komui jumped to the side. Komui held his head as he buried his head in the dirt and cried. Lavi fell to the ground while he was still on the plate, and Sir Komlin the fourth slowly fell to the ground in two pieces.

"I'm sorry Sir Komlin," Komui cried into the ground.

Krystal sighed as she sheathed her scythe, and she turned around and smiled to Krory, "I'm sorry about Komui, he can be... crazy at times."

"How does a weapon that large fit in there?" Krory asked pointing to her sheath.

"Oh, this?" she asked holding up her sheath, "my weapon is made completely out of energy. My old scythe sadly broke when I encountered a Noah..."

"You encountered a Noah?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked looking to the kid with a weird look.

" 'What about it?' The Noah is our biggest enemy," Allen shouted.

"Oh, I took them out though," she smiled big, "I've gotten better at fighting last time I met you. Oh yeah, so now my scythe is made entirely of energy, thus making it's attacks ten times more powerful."

"You're lucky that you get a cool weapon," Ally sighed as she walked up to Krystal.

"Hey, I think that yours is the one that comes in handy the most," Krystal smiled as she pulled Ally into a headlock, "you can just blow up the akuma in a second with a song."

"Yeah it's pretty awesome," Lavi said as he wiped the ketchup off the top of his head, "its a good thing that my hair is red."

Everyone chuckled as Lavi flung ketchup off his hand and onto the ground. Komui cleared his throat interrupting the groups little laugh.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I really need to talk to the three of you," Komui turned on his heel and the gatekeeper opened the door as Komui walked through it.

"He can change his moods very quickly," Krory said as he looked around to everyone in the group who nodded their heads.

"Better not keep him waiting," Ally sighed, "let's go."

"So let me get this straight," Komui said as he looked to the four of them, "so you're telling me that it was Krory living in the castle and not General Cross the whole time?"

"That's right," Lavi said as he began to explain, "Cross did visit, but it was only for a short time."  
"For good heavens, where is Cross?" Komui asked as he turned to the side as he talked to himself, "though he's still missing we still found Krory so the mission wasn't a total loss," Komui explained as he turned back to face the four of them and evilly smiled at Krory, "and by the way..."

"Oh no," Ally mumbled causing Krory to feel even more uneasy about his evil smile.

"Follow me," Komui evilly laughed as he walked past Krory, and down the

Ally, Lavi, and Allen slowly followed behind as Krory was led into a separate room. Komui laughed darkly as he entered the room after Krory. The three of them stood there counting the seconds until Krory's scream filled the order.

"That sounds pleasant," Lavi mumbled as he looked to the door that Krory was behind.

"Poor guy," Ally sighed as she turned around and faced Allen and Lavi, "I mean it's his first day here and he's been called an akuma and he's having his teeth drilled."  
"Kinda reminds me of my first day here," Allen sighed as he stared at the elevator, "I was mistaken for an akuma, then I had my arm drilled into because it was broken."

"I remember that day," Ally smiled as she leaned against the railing, "that was the day that we learned that our eyes are kinda the same."

"Just in the opposite ones," Allen smiled as Lavi stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ally hollered to him.

"I'm going to go find Krystal," Lavi shouted, "I miss her!"

Ally chuckled, "they should just get married already, jeez."  
"Isn't it against the bookman thingy, whatever to interact with people or anything?" Allen asked as he looked to Ally who was sadly smiling down at her feet.

"I guess, but he's already interfering by joining the Black Order," Ally shrugged her shoulders as she looked back up to him, "I guess that if Lavi is determined then he'll get it done."  
Allen nodded his head as he looked down the hallway where Lavi had disappeared down, "do you think that he might betray his bookman duties if one of his friends were in trouble?"

"Of course he would," Ally laughed like he was crazy, "I mean, who wouldn't?"

Allen laughed to himself, "just thinking outloud."

The door opened and Kroy was running out as he ran towards the railing, and he ran straight into it. He fell over the edge and quickly pulled himself up and over. He then looked to the door in horror, and out walked Komui with a smile plastered on his face.

"You are the devil, Komui," Ally muttered as she looked at Komui's smile feeling very disturbed.

"Come on, let's go get on the elevator," Komui smiled as he turned to go down the hall.

"I'm not going anywhere else with you!" Krory shouted as he held onto the railing for dear life. "last time I followed you somewhere you drilled my teeth! What makes you think that I'll trust you again?"  
"I'll give you all of the sweets that you want," Komui smiled getting Krory's attention.

Krory opened his mouth to respond, but then clamped it shut as he followed behind. Ally and Allen followed in tow as they made their way over to the elevator. Ally took in a deep breath before the elevator propelled downwards. After the elevator started moving down Ally let go of the breath she was holding onto.

"Why do you do that?" Allen asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll throw up if I don't do that," Ally sighed, "it's not motion sickness because the only time that it happens is on the elevator."

Allen nodded his head in understanding as the elevator came to a stop. Krory stood up and looked around in the darkness only to be lifted up off the elevator without him realizing. After he was up in the air for a little bit he started to flail around as he just now noticed that he was no longer touching solid ground.

"So Hevlaska," Komui smiled back up at the spirit, "do you think that he has what it takes to be an exorcist?"

"I don't think I was that scared really, I was confused," Ally said as she smiled up at Hevlaska, "I was pretty little though."

"How old were you when you were recruited?" Allen asked her, "if you don't mind me asking.

"It was my tenth birthday," Ally sadly smiled, "those were really hard times, but..."

"But, what?" Allen asked as he looked at her more closely.

Ally opened her mouth, but then clamped it shut and shook her head, "today's not a day for sad stories. Let's just be glad that we've got a new addition to our family."

Allen was about to ask her if she was alright, but the decided the opposite, "yeah, let's do that."


End file.
